A New Beginning
by EroseN
Summary: Slight AU where Tsuzuki is the new shinigami in the office and Tatsumi is charged with making sure he's "adjusting well." One night they go out for drinks and dinner and end up getting stuck in a hotel together. I'll just leave you with your imaginations for what happens next. Enjoy!


**Before anyone reads this, be aware: this story is slightly AU in the way that Tatsumi is older than Tsuzuki. That is all. Please enjoy! It's been a while since I've written anything so I hope it goes well!**

* * *

Tsuzuki sighed. It wasn't even lunch time and he was itching to get out of the office. Being a new shinigami wasn't suiting him well. Everyone kept telling him at least it was better than being dead, but he wasn't even sure of that. At least he had gotten to choose whether he wanted to live or die. Now he was just... stuck. His partner Tatsumi walked in then, rolling his eyes at the mountain of unfinished paperwork still on Tsuzuki's desk.

"You really should do some of that. You don't want the boss to yell at you." Tatsumi said coldly. Everything about Tatsumi was cold, from his attitude to the cold blue color of his eyes.

"Why? Why do I even have to be here? I didn't sign up for this you know?" Tsuzuki whined. Tatsumi frowned, a line forming between his eyebrows.

"It's not my fault you can't let things go. For all I care you could be off in the spirit world now. But you and your stupid guilt can't drop whatever it is you did when you were alive and now everyone has to suffer." He sat down in a huff. Three days into this new partnership and he was already itching for a change. Tsuzuki looked affronted but sighed again and sadly began his paperwork. It was no use arguing with Tatsumi because he would just ignore anything Tsuzuki said and say he was busy. Two hours of uncomfortable silence passed and Tatsumi finally glanced up from his desk.

"It's lunch time. Be back in an hour." With that, he grabbed his coat and walked out of the office, hating his job and especially his new partner.

"Tatsumi, the chief wants to talk to you!" Wakaba said as he walked past her.

"Now? I was just about to go for lunch." Tatsumi sighed when Wakaba sent him an unhappy glare.

"Just go." She walked out of the office, presumably to go out to lunch. Tatsumi rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Another headache was coming on and he was sure the chief would only make it worse. However, he knew he would be in more trouble if he didn't answer the chief's summons so he changed his course for one of the only two closed off offices the shinigami department had to offer. The other one didn't really count, it was more of an offshoot from the chief's for the secretary, who was so old and decrepit Tatsumi didn't know why she was still working there. He waved to her halfheartedly and entered the office, bowing shallowly as the chief stood up to greet him.

"Tatsumi! Come in, come in!" Tatsumi really didn't like the chief's jovial attitude but put up with it simply for the sake of transcending the job he was currently placed in.

"Hello, sir. Wakaba said you wanted to talk to me?" Tatsumi asked quietly, sitting down where the chief gestured.

"Oh, yes yes. Fine girl, Wakaba." He chuckled. "But she's not who I want to talk about today. How is that new partner of yours?" Chief folded his hands over his rather large stomach and leaned back in his chair, eying Tatsumi.

"He's..." Tatsumi thought about his response for a bit. How did one word depressed boring lazy and self pitying while sounding polite? "He has some things to work on, that's for sure." The chief laughed again.

"You think he's lazy, don't you?" Tatsumi nodded stiffly. He didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Do you remember how you were when you first got here?" Tatsumi glared at him, not sure how his old personality had much to do with anything.

"I suppose you do. Just... give him a chance. Take him out to dinner, we'll pay for it." The chief handed him a few bills and Tatsumi bowed his head in gratitude. He turned stiffly away on his heel and walked out, irritated that everyone was worrying over the new rookie. He checked the clock hanging on a wall. Great, he only had half an hour left for lunch. Looks like it would be convenience store food today again. He pulled out the few spare coins he had left and bought two hard boiled eggs and a ramen cup to eat out front. A little over half an hour later, after a slight accident involving the gushoshin brothers and his ramen cup, Tatsumi arrived back in the office. _If he's working I'll give him a chance. Maybe he's not that bad after all. _Tatsumi tried to reassure himself about his good for nothing partner. He carefully slid open the door and looked inside. Tsuzuki was there, yes, but he was... sleeping. And drooling all over the half finished paper in front of him. That was it. Tatsumi stormed over to him and dropped a giant book on the desk next to his face. Tsuzuki awoke with a cry.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the job you imbecile." Tatsumi dusted his hands off and returned to his desk.

"I'm sorry, I just... haven't been sleeping well since I got here. I-" Tatsumi cut him off.

"I really don't care. Save it for someone who likes sob stories." Tsuzuki sniffled and turned back to his paper. About an hour later, Tatsumi, who had finished his work already, cleared his throat and looked up at Tsuzuki.

"I'm supposed to... take you out to dinner tonight. Chief's orders." Tatsumi hated the words coming out of his mouth but knew they were necessary. Tsuzuki perked up, probably at the prospect of free food.

"Really? You'd do that? Thanks!" For the first time, Tatsumi saw a real smile on Tsuzuki's face. He wasn't actually bad looking once that sulk left his expression. His purple eyes were a bit unnerving though.

"Fine. It's not my choice, just so you know. We'll leave together from work at five. I have a lesson to attend. Meet me out front." Tatsumi nodded mostly to himself and left the room for the practice dojo where he was taking lessons from the only shadow master in the agency. He had an affinity for manipulating his shadow and his mentor was teaching him how to control and strengthen his gift.  
"Sensei, good afternoon." Tatsumi greeted him with a bow. His sensei was one of the only people he respected at this job. His teacher bowed to him and they began their practice by blindfolding Tatsumi and having him use his shadow to feel around the room.

"You seem agitated today, Tatsumi." His teacher said after a few minutes of this.

"I'm sorry, I have an appointment after this that I would really prefer to skip." His teacher pulled off Tatsumi's blind fold.

"It's about that new partner of yours, isn't it?" Tatsumi rolled his eyes.

"That obvious? The chief told me to take him out to dinner. But I can't stand whiners and that's all he seems to do. So dramatic all the time..." Tatsumi gritted his teeth at the thought but was surprised when his teacher started to laugh.

"Just give the poor guy a chance, would you? You might find something you like." Tatsumi shrugged as if to say it was unlikely, and they continued the lesson. When five rolled around Tatsumi said his goodbyes and strolled down to the front of the office building, dreading every step. Tsuzuki was sitting on the steps absentmindedly playing with his left sleeve and staring off into the distance looking sad as usual.

"Are you ready?" Tatsumi asked, walking up behind Tsuzuki.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Tsuzuki looked ridiculously happy that Tatsumi had shown up.

"Of course I'm here, I said I would be didn't I? Come on, let's go." He started to walk away and Tsuzuki ran to catch up with him.

"I know, but you don't like me so I thought maybe you were just being mean..." Tsuzuki scuffed his feet while he walked and it took all the self restraint Tatsumi had not to yell at him.

"I'm under orders here, I can't exactly say no to the chief." Tatsumi rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Here. This is a good place." They stopped in front of an old family style restaurant and Tatsumi entered first. They ordered and Tatsumi sat with his arms folded, uncomfortable with the whole situation. Tsuzuki once again took up the habit of playing with his shirt sleeve and after a few very long minutes Tatsumi grabbed his hand.

"Stop playing with your clothes, why are you always doing that?" He released Tsuzuki who had jumped in surprise at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry, it's just a habit! I'm afraid someone will-" He cut himself off and Tatsumi found himself interested despite his initial misgivings.

"That someone will what?" Tatsumi asked, intrigued.

"I'm afraid someone will see... where I..." Tsuzuki trailed off and Tatsumi put it together. Hadn't he learned that Tsuzuki was a suicide victim?

"You know you can just get those removed right?" Tatsumi said, trying to keep his voice emotionless but finding it harder and harder to do.

"I know, but then I might... forget. I don't deserve that chance." Tsuzuki looked up from where he'd been staring at the table and his gaze met Tatsumi's. Tatsumi was shocked at the emotion he saw in the unsettling purple color of the man sitting across from him. Tatsumi cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact.

"Don't be stupid. Everyone gets a second chance here, why should you be any different?" Their food came then and Tsuzuki dropped the subject, digging in to his noodle bowl.

"You said the chief is paying for dinner?" Tsuzuki asked, a few bites into his dinner. Tatsumi nodded warily, wondering what Tsuzuki was getting at.

"Excellent!" Tsuzuki waved the waiter over and ordered drinks for the two of them. Tatsumi sighed.

"What? Free drinks, why not make the most of it?" Tsuzuki said excitedly.

"I don't drink." Tatsumi said coldly. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but he couldn't hold his liquor to save his life... or, afterlife.

"Come on, I'll take care of you..." Tsuzuki joked. For some reason Tatsumi found himself blushing a little bit.

"Fine. Maybe just one drink." Tatsumi gave in. Something about the way Tsuzuki looked at him made him feel extremely uncomfortable. But it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. Their drinks came and Tsuzuki held up his glass.

"To a new partner and a new beginning." Tsuzuki said, a little sarcastically. Tatsumi nodded and took a small sip while Tsuzuki downed the entire cup.

"Mm, this is good!" Tsuzuki signaled for another cup and when it came he smirked at Tatsumi.

"Let's play a game." Tatsumi didn't like the gleam in Tsuzuki's eyes as he said this.

"You try to finish yours, which is nearly half gone, before I finish my second. Ready?" Tatsumi tried to say something but Tsuzuki had already tipped back the glass. Tatsumi followed suit, coughing as the liquid went down but managing to finish a split second before Tsuzuki.

"Ha, I win!" Tatsumi said. He could feel the warmth from the drink slipping down his throat and settling in his stomach. Tsuzuki laughed at him and this time he didn't even need to ask the waiter, he just brought another round of drinks. They finished their food and kept drinking. Tatsumi found it easier to down the burning liquid as the night went on.

"Tsuzuki... let's go now, I'm getting sleeeeeeepy..." Tatsumi found himself whining. Tsuzuki laughed at him and stood up, swaying a little where he stood.

"You weren't kidding, you really can't hold your drink." Tsuzuki sounded fairly sober but judging by his inability to stand up straight he too was quite intoxicated. They stumbled out of the restaurant, leaning on each other.

"Come on, this way." Tatsumi tugged on Tsuzuki's arm and turned him back towards his apartment, aware of the fact that neither one of them would be able to make it on their own. They stumbled down the sidewalk and Tsuzuki felt a raindrop hit his nose and just moments later there was a total downpour surrounding them.

"Run, run!" Tsuzuki shouted, grabbing Tatsumi's hand and haphazardly sprinting down the dark street. They reached a pay phone box and both of them squeezed into it.

"Do you have any cash for a cab?" Tatsumi asked Tsuzuki, realizing he'd spent all his money on their dinner.

"No. Why don't you call the chief, it's his fault we're out here after all." Tsuzuki handed Tatsumi the payphone and they managed to scrounge up a couple of coins to call up the chief.

"What is it? It's late!" The chief answered in an uncharacteristically bad mood.

"Chief! It's raining and we're out of money what should we do?"

"Just get a damn room and sleep it off. You're drunk Tatsumi. Charge it to the office." With a disgruntled snort he hung up. Tatsumi looked sadly over at Tsuzuki.

"He hung up on me!" Tatsumi whined, awkwardly reaching around Tsuzuki to hang up the phone and accidentally tripping on his feet and falling into Tsuzuki. Tatsumi was a bit taller than Tsuzuki but the shorter man was built bigger and more muscular so managed to catch his partner.

"Well, did he say anything before he hung up?" Tsuzuki asked, making no move to help Tatsumi stand on his own. Tatsumi took a deep breath and caught a scent that he hadn't recognized before, but somehow intrinsically knew as Tsuzuki's scent.

"He said to get a room." Tatsumi said after a second.

"Great, where's the closest hotel?" Tsuzuki asked. Tatsumi didn't answer again. He was distracted by the way Tsuzuki's muscled arms were supporting him in the enclosed space. Why had he never noticed how Tsuzuki's hair had different shades of brown in it?

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, I need your help." Tsuzuki shook him slightly which only sent Tatsumi dizzily crashing into Tsuzuki's chest again.

"Um... there's one a block away but it's not exactly-" Tsuzuki cut him off.

"It's dry, that's all that matters, right?" Tatsumi nodded at him.

"You're kinda blurry Tsuzuki..." Tatsumi said, attempting to take a step back but failing miserably because of the enclosed space and the fact that Tsuzuki was still holding onto him.

"Thanks, I guess." Tsuzuki laughed again but his voice was a little more serious.

"Are we going to go?" Tatsumi asked, looking into Tsuzuki's eyes and finding for once that he didn't mind the color. In fact, they looked beautiful.

"What's that?" Tsuzuki asked. Tatsumi blushed, which was very not his nature. He must have been thinking out loud. "Anyway, I have a question for you. Where do you go for fun with your girlfriend?" Tsuzuki asked. Tatsumi looked confused.

"Girlfriend? Do you mean Wakaba? She's not my girlfriend. That's not really my department." Tatsumi answered, wondering what this had to do with getting to a hotel.

"Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind if I were to kiss you right now?" Tsuzuki said matter-of-factly. Tatsumi tried to think of a reason why that would be a bad idea but none would pop to mind and then Tsuzuki stepped closer and pressed his lips to Tatsumi's. It was just a brief touch but Tatsumi felt his body light up on fire. Tsuzuki pulled away and looked up at Tatsumi.

"Was that okay?" Tsuzuki asked tentatively. Tatsumi looked a little shocked but nodded all the same.

"I thought we were going to a hotel though." Tatsumi said quietly. Tsuzuki grinned and opened the door to the rain. Both of them sprinted again, Tatsumi barely managing to stay upright, but they made it to the hotel with no mishaps.

"Let me do the talking, okay Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki said, well aware of the fact that he was much better at acting sober than Tatsumi was. Though in this place, with the rooms by the hour and colorful decorations he didn't think he had much to worry about. Even where he was from they had places like this. Tsuzuki paid for the room, or, well, told them to charge it to the office, and went back to help Tatsumi who had collapsed into a sopping heap on one of the couches in the lobby.

"You boys have fun." The lady at the front desk called after them. Tsuzuki waved cockily at her before being pulled into an elevator by a grumpy Tatsumi.

"Don't go flirting with other ladies when I'm right in front of you." Tatsumi said, backing Tsuzuki into a corner.

"Jealous, are you?" Tsuzuki teased.

"Very." Tatsumi was the one who took control this time, grabbing Tsuzuki's slim waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. It had been a very long time since he'd been physical with anyone, but Tsuzuki made him feel almost alive again. The elevator doors opened and Tatsumi pulled Tsuzuki out, halfway between leaning on him and dragging him along. They got to their room and Tsuzuki pulled out the key, scrambling to unlock it as Tatsumi kissed his neck, making low whimpering noises when Tatsumi bit down on the tender skin there. He finally got it open and they nearly fell into the room. Then Tatsumi stopped and let Tsuzuki go. He started pulling off his soaked clothes, folding them neatly in half and hanging them over a chair to let them dry.

"You too." He said over his shoulder to Tsuzuki who was looking slightly confused. Tsuzuki shrugged and did as he was instructed, stripping completely and throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor. Tatsumi glared at him until Tsuzuki picked them back up and folded them in some semblance of neatness.

"That's pathetic." Tatsumi sighed.

"How about I make it up to you?" Tsuzuki asked suggestively. Tatsumi smirked and pulled him into the bedroom, throwing Tsuzuki onto the bed with strength not many people realized he possessed.

"Close your eyes, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi whispered, holding himself above Tsuzuki. The purple eyes stayed open in defiance and Tatsumi grinned at the challenge. He focused on his shadow and manipulated it so that it formed a blindfold over Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Hey, not fair!" Tsuzuki tried to pull at the darkness over his eyes but was unable to grab hold of anything.

"Stop flailing around so much." Tatsumi ordered, using his shadow to pin Tsuzuki's arm to the mattress above his head.

"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki whined.

"Shh..." Tatsumi leaned down and kissed Tsuzuki's lips again, teasing him with soft kisses. Tsuzuki opened his mouth slightly and Tatsumi covered his mouth with his own, forcing his tongue inside Tsuzuki's mouth, their saliva mixing together to make an intoxicating taste. Their bodies, previously cold and wet were now warming up to each other. Tatsumi moved his mouth to Tsuzuki's neck, sucking at the skin there, wanting to mark what was now his.

"Mmm, Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki moaned. Tatsumi chuckled at the power he had over his young partner and traced his fingers over Tsuzuki's body, up his side, over his shoulder.

"You're beautiful you know." He whispered into Tsuzuki's ear. Tsuzuki laughed a little, thinking Tatsumi was joking. He dropped it for the moment and continued leaving little kisses all over Tsuzuki's body. Tsuzuki was whimpering slightly and Tatsumi could feel their erections rubbing against each other.

"Please Tatsumi, I need you..." Tsuzuki moaned, bucking his hips up in an attempt to create more friction between the two of them. Tatsumi grabbed Tsuzuki's hip on one side, digging his fingers into his skin to hold him down while his other hand circled around Tsuzuki's erection that was already slick with pre cum. Tsuzuki made another unintelligible noise and Tatsumi began moving his hand up and down Tsuzuki's cock, rubbing his thumb over the wet tip and kissing Tsuzuki's earlobe at the same time. The smaller man was writhing beneath him, moaning and gasping. Then Tatsumi stopped his hand. He slowly pressed one already slick finger between Tsuzuki's legs, stretching out his hole, massaging the hot tissue in preparation for his entrance.

"Ngh... Tatsumi, that hurts..." Tsuzuki complained, but when Tatsumi stopped Tsuzuki made a noise of deep disappointment."It's okay, don't stop, I need it..." Tsuzuki whispered, his words nearly unintelligible with the sensations tearing through his body. Tatsumi now had three fingers inside Tsuzuki, so he gently pulled them out and began to rub his throbbing erection against Tsuzuki's, making it slick with the clear liquid beading on the head of Tsuzuki's cock.

"Ready?" Tatsumi breathed onto Tsuzuki's neck. Tsuzuki nodded and Tatsumi positioned himself at Tsuzuki's entrance, spreading the violet eyed man's legs and thrusting in. Tsuzuki screamed in pleasure and a little pain. Tatsumi began to move slowly, and when he thrust back in Tsuzuki grabbed onto Tatsumi's shoulder's and dug his nails into the pale skin. Tatsumi reached between them and began to pump his hand up and down Tsuzuki's length in time with his thrusts.

"Tatsumi, I... harder." Tsuzuki moaned, digging his short nails into Tatsumi's arms, pulling him closer. Tatsumi complied and thrust deeper into Tsuzuki. One more thrust in and Tatsumi came inside Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki moaned at the feeling of being filled up with warmth and came a moment later, his seed spreading between the two of them, covering them both in sticky warm fluid. Tsuzuki collapsed back onto the bed, releasing Tatsumi and closing his eyes again, exhausted from that intense orgasm he'd just h experienced. Tatsumi pushed himself up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Tsuzuki looked worriedly after him, wondering if he'd done something wrong. He stood up and winced at the pain. Since the shower was occupied, Tsuzuki slipped on his shirt that was nearly dry and laid back down on the bed. He was so tired, a mix of the alcohol and the exertion from earlier. He closed his eyes and before long he was lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain hitting the window and the shower running in the bathroom.

Tatsumi turned off the shower, wondering what on earth he'd just done and wondering if there was any way he could repair the damage he was sure he'd done to Tsuzuki. He walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel to see Tsuzuki fast asleep on the bed, sprawled across the middle of it. He really wasn't bad looking, he actually was very attractive, and when he was sleeping he looked like a young child. Tatsumi weighed his options and then sighed quietly, getting into bed next to Tsuzuki and closing his eyes. Before long he felt Tsuzuki curl up next to him and throw a heavy arm over his stomach. Tatsumi smiled to himself, thinking maybe he hadn't made such a big mistake after all and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

**So, I'm planning on a second chapter and I'm really hoping my inspiration will last long enough to finish it. I'm so sorry for all of my faithful readers who have to put up with my inability to update, life has been shit. Please review and let me know what you think, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so let me know how I did. I love you all. I'm also in desperate need of a beta because I'm sure there are mistakes in here because I can assure you all I'm often not fully lucid when writing. **


End file.
